


Practice

by honestgrins



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, hot hybrid vampire sex gets kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: "Pulling out your little black book of dungeons," she teased, tugging at his hair. "Nothing too crazy. I'm still in my first century, you know. A girl has delicate sensibilities." Caroline wants to try something new for their relationship, and Klaus loves to make her happy.





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelikah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelikah/gifts).



> For Angie, who hates that I don’t write enough or enough smut. Here is an absolute overreaction to both (absolutely true) accusations. I hope it lives up to expectations! (Disclaimer: I am not a participant in BDSM play, this work is not meant to be a reliable introduction to the lifestyle. Though I tried to do right by researching certain aspects, I am by no means an authority on the subject and don't wish to pretend that I am. That said, please be warned this work does get into explicit details of a sexual nature.)

_He looked at the riding crop, its sleek edges sure to leave marks. His stomach clenched in anticipation as she dragged the leather up his throat. In any other hands, it would be weapon meant to subdue. Mistress Anne, though, didn't wield it like a weapon. It was a lover's caress, as reassuring as it was exciting._

_Then she brought it down on his ass._

Caroline ran her tongue across her teeth, eagerly flipping to the next page on her tablet. She felt Klaus's hand land heavily on her knee as he glanced up from his own book; reading in bed together had become something of a habit over the years. Somehow, he always knew when she'd gotten to a good spot, particularly in her more erotic selections.

"Anything worth sharing, sweetheart?"

Letting her fingers lace with his, she set her tablet on the nightstand. "Just a little Domme play. He seemed really into getting his ass whipped." Her other hand ran up his arm with a light touch. "You've been into the whole scene thing, right?"

Klaus frowned, the book falling forgotten to his lap as he shrugged. "Not for a long while, and I preferred to be the one pulling the strings."

"Surprise," she replied, deadpan. Looking down to their folded hands, she played with the daylight ring he no longer needed but still wore out of centuries' habit. "I was just wondering..."

He lifted her chin to see her face. "Yes?"

Rolling her eyes, Caroline swallowed down the sudden bout of nerves. "We've been together for, like, five years now. And occasionally sleeping together decades before that." He patiently waited for her to finish rambling, which was just an annoying reminder of how much she loved him. "You've never asked me to do anything like I've read in this book. Maybe a little bondage here and there, but it's definitely not in our usual playbook."

With a rueful nod, Klaus carefully lifted her to straddle his lap, her hands landing naturally on his shoulders. "I've enjoyed learning every facet of you, love," he murmured. "Every fantasy." He kissed her cheek. "Every guilty pleasure." Her neck. "You haven't shown an interest in dominance or submission before. Why now?"

Her thumb traced the edge of his feather tattoo, then to the bird farthest from it. "I might have gone drinking with Kol a few times," she admitted, biting her lip at the amused tint to the aggravated expression he reserved for Kol. "He mentioned a supernatural dungeon you two used to frequent."

"That was in the eighteenth century," Klaus pointed out.

"But you liked it."

Sighing, Klaus slid his hands down her waist to palm her thighs, just teasing the edge of the Henley she wore to sleep in. "I did. But I was also in a much different place. Mikael was still out there, we were all on the run. I was scared. Angry. In need of control and release."

Caroline nodded, leaning in closer to him. It had been a long time since she thought the worst of Klaus, but she was more than aware that he was still the big, bad Original Hybrid that terrorized Mystic Falls all those years ago; he just happened to have a soft spot a mile wide where she was concerned. She could only imagine what he must have been like centuries before she was even born. Still, something lurked in the back of her brain. "Kol...kind of made it seem like you had this huge kink for BDSM, and I haven't exactly been fulfilling that."

At full hybrid speed, Klaus flipped her back onto the bed and covered her body with the lean length of his. "Sweetheart, you are more than a fulfillment of my sex drive." He sounded almost offended as he cradled her face. "You are more than I ever knew I could have. You're even better than I hoped when I promised to be your last love."

"Okay, charmer," she muttered, kissing the concerned pout of his lips. "I only mean to say that, I guess, I want to know every facet of you, too. Dom!Klaus sounds kind of hot if I'm being honest. Even if hearing Kol talk about it crossed _so_ many boundaries I feel you all should consider rebuilding now that you're mostly functional again." _Mostly_ thanks to her planning painless family vacations and a brilliant tolerance of Rebekah's snotty digs. "Is it something you'd want to try? With me?"

Klaus kissed her slowly, luxuriating in her taste. "You know I'd do anything for you. But this sort of play can be taxing, on both of us. I need you to be sure this is what you want."

Shrugging, Caroline rubbed his back to help release the tension he'd clearly felt. "I want you," she answered easily. "However I can get you." When Klaus just stared, she laughed. "Kiss me, Master."

His eyes flared gold and his mouth fell hard onto hers, his lips keeping a brutal pace she was all too happy to match. As he sunk into the cradle of her hips, Klaus's hands wandered down her sides. Hitching one of her thighs up, he gently stroked the line of her boy shorts. "May I?"

Lifting her ass so he could slide them off, Caroline sucked at his collarbone, nails digging into his back. "Please," she panted as he spread her legs wide. The lack of contact was absolutely uncalled for. "Touch me."

"For someone so interested in giving up control, you're awfully demanding." His breath ghosted across her hipbone, bottom lip grazing against the soft skin of her stomach. She felt him smile when she jerked up into his mouth. "Are you sure you could follow orders if it meant waiting for your pleasure?"

Defiant to her core, she held his gaze as her hand slid down to touch herself instead. "You're the one hesitant to give the orders. Excuse me for not bothering to obey a Master who won't play."

Klaus licked the wet fingers covering her clit, content to watch. "I like you like this," he admitted in rapture. "Confident, taking what you want. It'd be a shame to tame you, so to speak." As though to prove his point, he slipped a finger inside her while she rocked into both their motions. "Perfection."

"More," Caroline pleaded. She used her other hand to tangle in his hair, urging him to use his mouth. A thrill coursed through her when his lips pulled at her clit, two fingers hitting that perfect spot within her. "Faster!"

Ever eager to please, Klaus complied until she was writhing underneath him, chasing the high of climax. When he felt the subtle, trembling signals, his fangs dropped on instinct. The intense change in pressure against her clit was enough to send her over the edge, and Caroline's back bowed off the bed. He gently worked her down, his tongue and fingers slowing to an almost leisurely pace. He pressed a soft, wet kiss to her center when she finally relaxed, though she pulled his hand up to suck first one finger, then the other, into her mouth.

His hybrid features had yet to fade, and Klaus gritted his teeth. "Good girls share, sweetheart."

She brought his face up to kiss her, deep and filthy as she shoved the flannel pants down over his hips. "Sounds like someone's getting in the spirit." Caroline relished his slight jerk in reaction; it was rare to catch him off guard.

"Perhaps," Klaus answered, far more interested in making love to her until she fell exhausted in his arms.

They could figure out the rest later; they had the rest of their lives to clarify the details of any additional roles they might take in their relationship.

* * *

After a long negotiation with some of the local witches, all Klaus wanted was to relax for a night in with Caroline. Arriving back at the compound, he was surprised to see packages piled outside their front door. Immediate suspicion faded to resignation at the familiar logo printed on the side of each box. "Sweetheart?" he called out from the porch.

Caroline appeared, casual vampire speed having become something of a habit as she aged. "Oh, they came!" She clapped excitedly and shoved the largest box into his hands so she could take care of the others. "I bought books."

"I can see that." He watched with a fond smile as she eagerly searched for the box cutter, not at all pleased that it wasn't in its assigned space in the utility drawer. "Ah, Kol has it," Klaus said, feeling the need to explain as her expression soured. "He found Elijah's bonsai trees."

Sighing, she settled for a pair of scissors instead. "Whatever. Look what I got!"

Klaus arched an eyebrow at the book she held, fishnet-clad legs primly crossed on the cover. "A poorly written romantic tale?"

"No," Caroline answered in a teasing drawl, "poorly written manuals for maintaining healthy relationships that happen to include BDSM elements. And a fresh pack of highlighters." She gave a cute smile at his blank look. "It's research!"

With a moment of hesitation, Klaus moved to pull her close, a hand spread wide at the curve of her neck. Research usually meant she was trying to calm her own insecurities and uncertainties. The last time had been a year's worth of art history classes and an alarming number of museum visits - and all because one of his former trysts had blown through New Orleans, reminiscing about their adventures with Andy Warhol. He'd been more than happy to remind Caroline that his future with her was worth so much more than his past, but the lesson apparently bore repeating. "While I appreciate the initiative, love, you know you don't have to prove anything to me. Only if we both want it, right?"

She stared back into his eyes, no hint of wavering. "I do want it, Klaus," she said, just the barest hint of innuendo in her voice. "But I also like to be prepared."

"Hence the research." Klaus nodded, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Far be it from me to hinder your curiosity."

Lacing her fingers through his, Caroline nibbled at her bottom lip. "Want to go through some of it with me? Everything I've read so far says open communication is key." A wicked gleam in her eyes, her voice dropped as she tugged him back toward the parlor. "And foreplay. So much foreplay."

Smirking, Klaus let her push him onto the couch, her books already forgotten. "Tell me about it, love." His fingers traced the edge of her hips, keeping the touch light and teasing.

She stood before him with a wicked smile, dancing just out of reach. "There's a lot to be said for anticipation," she replied coyly. A hand slipped under her shirt, just grazing the skin of her stomach. "The slow reveal," she tugged the waist of her skirt until the hem showed another inch of leg. "A temptation." Dipping into a mock curtsey, she gave a demure nod as the strap of her tank fell. Her eyelashes fluttered in flirtation. "Your Majesty."

Klaus felt his hands tighten into fists, knowing that to reach for her was to give in and lose the game. "Perhaps," he conceded with a lick of his lips, "but I'm more interested in what sets you off. This arrangement may fulfill my desire for control, yet it's all about sustaining you and your needs."

"The books said that, too." Caroline shrugged off the straps of her tank entirely, the silk falling to bare the tops of her breasts. "You've spent years studying my kinks, haven't you? It's only fair I get a chance to experience yours."

"You," he rasped, eyes carefully watching her play with her nipples, "are my favorite kink. Your body, your brain, your light and your darkness." His breath caught at the darkening of her vampire features. "All of it intoxicating, addicting."

She hitched her skirt up even higher as her shirt fell around her waist, and she danced to music that wasn't there. "Are you addicted to me, Klaus?"

"You know I am."

Her smile turned playful. "Is my love your drug?"

Klaus's eyes held a dangerous edge. "I feel like you're making fun of me."

"Just a little," she admitted, moving to straddle him on the couch. When he stubbornly kept his hands to the side, Caroline moved them up to palm her ass. "It's a song. Kesha is a poet for the ages, _love_." Her voice dropped to mock his accent, hips dipping a bit at the pet name.

Sighing, Klaus shifted her closer, his hands squeezing. "I'll take your word for it. Now, what was it you were saying about foreplay?"

She leaned in to kiss the shell of his ear. "It helps to warm us up, revving our bodies until the slightest touch can send us flying." Her hips rocked against his in a slow, maddening rhythm. Their lips barely brushed each other, but she eagerly breathed in the scent of him. "It's about getting lost in the feel of you, and never wanting to be found."

Eyes dark, she licks the fangs that dropped without her noticing. "It can be a sense of worship, giving everything we have to each other in the way only we can." Her hands framed his face, pulling him closer. "Bite me."

Expecting him to go for her neck, Klaus surprised her by leaning in for a kiss instead. He sucked at her bottom lip, his tongue soft in her mouth, deliciously different from the sharp scratch of his fang. The light pulls as he drank left Caroline clinging onto him, crowding closer than should be comfortable. There were few things she liked better than Klaus and blood; both together was a decadence impossible to resist.

Klaus smiled into the kiss, his dimples deepening when Caroline's hands began to wander with purpose. Her fingers just touched his belt, and he couldn't help but murmur, "Is this the royal treatment, then?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, not letting him distract her from getting him naked. She deftly unfastened the belt and slid it from his jeans with a teasing crack of the leather as she snapped it in her hands. "I don't know. Maybe I should be the one taking charge if you're going to be coy about it."

His mouth opened in immediate protest, unable to find the best phrasing to avoid unintended offense. "I'd rather..." He paused and ran soothing palms along her thighs. "I don't want to put you in a position to be responsible for my...emotional reactions."

Covering his hands with hers, she leaned in for another soft kiss. It wasn't like she didn't understand his need for control or the fraying ends of his temperament on a good day. While he would never intentionally hurt her, lashing out when he felt vulnerable was a classic Klaus move. For her to take a dominant power position would require a major show of trust, one that he might never be able to manage after a thousand years of pain and betrayal of the worst kind.

It was something Caroline had always just _understood_. "Are you worried about doing the same for me?" she wondered. Maybe she had been pushing too hard with talk of fantasies and desires, without considering the negative impact on themselves and their relationship. "We don't have to-"

"I like taking care of you," Klaus answered automatically. "That's not what concerns me."

She looked at him in askance, waiting as patiently as she could. The question was practically ringing in her ears. "And?"

Klaus gave a soft smile, a tender thing she hoped to never stop eliciting. "I never want you to doubt my love for you. If we do this, if we don't do this, you need to know that it changes nothing for me. I fear the idea that you'd change yourself to please me when that's the last thing I want to do."

With slight hesitation, Caroline pensively traced the curve of his mouth with a gentle finger. "I didn't realize that was something that could happen. I wouldn't want to change myself either. In my mind, I guess playing was supposed to make us closer, only changing as a couple."

"It might." Klaus shrugged, faking a placidity that didn't suit him. Nothing about Klaus was placid.

That worried her.

"Okay, so now we know," she chirped, ever the optimist. "We don't let it change me, and we don't let it drive you crazy. What next?"

Klaus let his head fall to her shoulder, pressing a soothing kiss to the warm skin. "There are a few places I could take you, where you could watch a scene play out."

Her smile turned sly. "Pulling out your little black book of dungeons," she teased, tugging at his hair. "Nothing too crazy. I'm still in my first century, you know. A girl has delicate sensibilities."

Standing suddenly, he kept a firm grip on her as he carried her up to their bedroom. "Let's see what we can do about getting rid of them."

He flashed them to the bed, covering her body with his own. They shared slow, lingering kisses as they shoved the rest of Klaus's clothes off and slipped the wrinkled remains of Caroline's down her hips.

* * *

"This is it?" Caroline couldn't help but feel disappointed at the plain building, settled among a quiet row of what looked like offices and other commercial ventures. It hardly seemed like a top attraction for London's kinky supernatural population.

Klaus squeezed her hand, content to stand on the sidewalk with her as she processed. "What were you expecting, love? Barbed wire and leashed clients on the lawn?"

Her nose scrunched at the visual. "No, don't make fun of me," she chided, gamely accepting an apology kiss to her cheek. "I guess I just wasn't expecting what looks like a normal place."

"And you look like a normal human, a facade that belies your strength and years." Shrugging, Klaus stroked her wrist. He traced a finger over the veins, those under his eyes growing dark and swollen. When he met her gaze, gold rings stared back. "Hiding in plain sight."

Taking a deep breath to quell the rising heat in her stomach that always accompanied the flash of gold, Caroline nodded, resolute. "Well, when you put it like that." She made to move toward the door, only for Klaus to hold her back. It was only a moment, but long enough to send her down a spiraling train of thought. "You've changed your mind. You don't think I can handle it."

With a patient smile, Klaus brushed a reverent finger across the freckles scattering her nose. "I think you're the strongest person I know," he answered easily. It was a sentiment he shared from time to time. When she made a new friend, only to be betrayed in some fashion. Facing off against his siblings, managing to broker a peace and even friendship once the spat was finished. The fact she could choose to leave him at any point, breaking her own heart to do so, and he knew she would manage to find her light once more. Most of all, every morning when he woke up to see her choosing him all over again, despite all his ills. No, his reservations had nothing to do with her abilities to handle whatever life dared throw at Caroline Forbes. "However, I do have...some requests, for once we get inside."

Caroline frowned in confusion, her head canting to the side. "Okay," she drawled. "Shoot."

"You'll tell me if you feel at all uncomfortable." It came out in a rush like he'd been waiting to say it. "There will no doubt be some invitations to join or touch."

"We already agreed, this is just about watching," Caroline pointed out. "At least, until we get back to our room."

That was the way he'd explained it to her, anyway, when he surprised her with the trip. Part hotel, part private club, fully serviced for the patron's pleasure. Dance floors, playrooms, drinks, food, anything one might desire. Tailored to vampires, though welcome to most creatures outside mere humanity, Belle Privée employed on call blood donors happy to give. "Why not call it Glutton for Punishment?" Caroline had joked, though her fangs ached at the idea of such easy indulgence to sate her hunger - of any sort.

Nodding, Klaus let his forehead fall against hers. "It's another world past those doors, sweetheart," he warned. "Once in play, it won't be uncommon for people to speak only to me. In fact, it would be frowned upon for a dominant to address you directly without my permission."

The meaning sank in slowly for Caroline. "Because I'm yours," she answered quietly, seeking confirmation. "Will you let me talk to other subs, though?"

"You can speak to anyone you'd like, your mouth is the last thing I care to limit." As though to prove his point, he pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her lips. "This is supposed to be an experience for you."

"Us."

"Us," he corrected automatically with a smile. "And I want you to learn and feel and see for yourself what you might like. But there are expectations to consider."

She rolled her eyes. "I did the research, Klaus, I'm not going to embarrass you."

With an ungentlemanly snort, he raised his hands to cup her face and met her eyes with a serious gaze. "You could never, my love. Are you ready?"

Taking a moment to consider all she'd read and discussed with Klaus, Caroline glanced up at the nondescript building. She couldn't help the smile forming. "Yeah, let's do this."

* * *

They cuddled together on a loveseat along the wall in the bar, the sultry music seeming to throb in Caroline's veins. She curled more deeply into Klaus's side as she watched the activity around them. There were couples dancing, some in the middle of obvious foreplay with tangled limbs and unsubtle grinding. Couches littered the room, the social atmosphere allowing guests to visit with each other before heading to the more private rooms.

To Caroline, it was almost like a normal club; the dress code was just...a little more relaxed than she was used to in public spaces. She'd worn her share of tiny dresses and short shorts, maybe the occasional lingerie-based Halloween costume, but seeing a grown vampire ecstatic to wear a studded collar and leashed by a witch without a hint of hesitation was something entirely different. "I thought our time in Berlin had been free-spirited," she noted, breathless.

"You're staring." Klaus spread his hand over her knee, scraping a nail along the fishnet tights she wore. "Anything catching your interest?"

Her head lolled back to his shoulder. "I like my drink, the honey's a nice touch." She swirled the glass before taking another sip. "And the music's good."

Klaus tipped her chin up for a kiss, his tongue lingering along her lip. He hummed at the taste. "That is nice."

Smiling, Caroline rolled her eyes and looked back out to the dissipating crowd. "Where's everyone going?"

"There are various entertainments to enjoy, I'm sure they're off to find their vice." He pulled her closer, his lips brushing her ear. "Where would you like to start, love?"

Her mouth pursed in indecision until she saw a besotted couple ducking away from the dance floor. The way they were barely touching, but there was something magnetic in the way they moved together. She wondered if that's how people saw her with Klaus. Standing up, she smoothed her dress, laughing when his hands pretended to help with the effort. "Come on," she urged, pulling at his arm. "I want to see where they went."

Klaus flashed to stand right behind her, his teeth blunt against her neck, clearly liking the slight privacy of their dark corner. "Sharing is off the table, sweetheart. You're _mine_."

With a wicked grin, Caroline reached up to slide a hand into his hair and tugged his mouth up higher to the spot she liked just under her ear. "Kind of feels like you're mine, _Master_."

"Very true," he murmured softly, his eyes shining gold with possession. "Though if we're going elsewhere, you'll need to play your role."

They'd talked about it while getting ready in their room. She was absolutely free to act as she wished, with few restrictions other than looking to her master for direction. The true test would come when they were once again alone, but partaking in the scene meant to perform like Klaus had reminded her. As a submissive, that meant abiding by her master's wishes to the letter. Expressive affection was to be decided at his leisure, even if it meant curbing her usual habits within their relationship - and it had been an ordeal just to get him used to hugs.

Caroline froze on instinct, then her hands dropped from him like she'd already misbehaved; Klaus nuzzled his nose into the curve of her shoulder, hands firm at her hips before he let her get too far away. He never wanted her to be anything but herself. "We can go up to the room instead, carry out this little experiment on our own terms."

"Thank you, Master," Caroline responded, her voice demure as she leaned back into him. "I'd like to explore if you'll show me."

Klaus gave a fond smile, rewarding her with a soft kiss. "Turn around, please."

Taken aback at the polite request, it took Caroline a long moment to obey. At the gold of his eyes and the dark rush of veins rising in his face, her own vampire features took over. "Drink from me." When she looked to him uncertainly - blood sharing wasn't exactly a good start for staying in control - he just smirked, though his voice then hardened with an edge of demand. "Trust me, sweetheart. And don't spill."

Hearing the challenge in his words, Caroline felt her nervousness fall away. She could take whatever Klaus threw at her, could trust that knew what he was doing. Small goals for her to prove to them both she could be submissive? Watch her achieve them and then some. Her fingers went to his shirt, nimbly undoing the top two buttons to create more space around his neck. Running her tongue along the edge of her fangs as she stepped into him, she arranged her bite to fall perfectly underneath his collar and sank into it with a lush pull. One, a heady rush of adrenaline and potency. Two, a decadent savoring of his taste, burned into her mind as the best aphrodisiac. Three - wait, don't spill.

She slowed her drinking, lapping at the slowly healing skin to make sure a single drop didn't escape. His shirt was dark, but Caroline had no doubt he would know; she hoped to save her first punishment for a crime worth committing. Once the wound disappeared, she quickly buttoned him back up and smiled at his shrewd expression. "Thank you, Master."

"Well done," he said, pleased. Leaning in for a kiss, he kept the pace slow and lingering. His hand found the bare back of her dress and soothingly rubbed at the base of her spine. "We'll no doubt find some blood play, and I want you sated and high on me, and me alone." His arm raised in offering, and she didn't hesitate to slip her hand into the crook of his elbow. 

Klaus led her up the stairs, his warm hand gently covering hers with soothing strokes. Her supernatural hearing was overwhelmed as they left the club floor; the deep beat of the dance music was replaced by a cacophony of genres floating from several open doors along the hallway. More distracting were the occasional gasps and moans, peppered with sounds that made Caroline's blood sizzle with anticipation. 

The crack of a whip.

Clicking of handcuffs.

A subtle slap of flesh.

Noise, both familiar and brand new, and the scent of blood and magic left Caroline panting, unsure where to start. Her vision felt hazy as she searched for the men she saw on the dance floor. "Where did they go?"

Licking his lips, Klaus raised his chin toward a door on the left. "Vampires, it sounds like. Heartbeats are slow."

"My kind of party." Chewing on her bottom lip, Caroline waited for Klaus to make the first move toward the room. As odd as a reward system felt between them - seriously, the big bad wolf wasn't supposed to be a fairy godmother in her story - she utterly preened at the kiss to her temple for proper submissive behavior. "Any idea what the show is?" she asked, only to recoil once the smell hit her nose.

_Vervain_.

Her eyes darted to the center of the crowded room, an ornate vase filled to the brim with what looked like plain water and a handful of wooden canes. The implications of vervain-soaked instruments of pain sent her back to the far more dank, traumatic dungeon she thought she'd left behind in Mystic Falls. An uneasy horror slid into her veins like ice. "No," she said, even before they stepped across the threshold. 

They'd spoken exhaustively of their fears and hopes once Caroline had made certain she wanted them to try a scene. Compulsion had been taken off the table first, not wanting to bring up her time under Damon's thumb. Submitting to Klaus was _not_ the same thing, which she understood intellectually, but she didn't want to react poorly in the moment. While he didn't want to emulate her worst memories, Klaus also worried his own monsters might arise. Mikael was a harsh father figure, and punishment wasn't something he thought he'd enjoy inflicting upon Caroline. The times Kol bragged about his prowess with a flail, that wasn't the man that loved Caroline Forbes.

That wasn't the man Caroline loved.

But as worried as she'd become for his well-being, it never occurred to her that she had other demons lurking in her mind. "No vervain," she whispered, all but cowering into Klaus's side. Belatedly, she added, "Please."

He turned them in less than a second, striding toward another room. His arm banded tightly around her waist. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I should have been more prepared. Are you all right?"

Smiling weakly, she forced a deep breath. "It makes sense when you think about what it takes to hurt a vampire," she reasoned. "Pain and pleasure and all that."

They ducked into a small alcove, and Klaus cupped her cheek as he looked over her expression. "We can go back to the suite," he reminded her.

Caroline wanted to roll her eyes at the protective bite in his tone, though she knew better when they were officially in play. That was the whole point, allowing Klaus to take care of her the way he wanted. "Thank you, Master." Leaning into his hand, her own landed on his hips, and she squeezed them in reassurance. "I'd like to see more."

"Kiss me," he whispered, eyes still intent for any sign of hesitance in her body language. When her lips landed on his cheek, teasingly close yet too far, he laughed. "Thank you, sweetheart. I think you'll like this next room."

With a curious cant of her head, Caroline let him pull her after him until they were standing around a massive water tank, fancy lights flashing like some aquarium mainstage. "Sexy drowning is a thing?" she whispered, uncaring of the looks she got from bystanders - some dirty, others amused.

Klaus held her close, pulling her to stand in front of him as his hands spread across her waist. His lips at her ear, she could only just hear the soft murmur of his voice. "Asphyxiation is more accurate if we're talking kinks," he explained. "But when your partner is a mermaid, water seems a natural choice."

"Mermaid?" She strained against his hold, trying to get closer. "I thought Kol was just messing with me."

Chuckling, Klaus let his one thumb wander down to the hemline of her dress, teasing the garters just underneath. "He does have a tendency to exaggerate, but yes, a mermaid. I believe she has a pet witch."

As though the world hung on the Original Hybrid's words, a beautiful woman wearing a one-piece swimsuit climbed up a ladder resting against the aquarium's side. Music started playing, and her feet rose to the beat. She stopped halfway, her hand pressed to the glass as her whole body seemed to freeze - as though she was holding her breath.

Caroline watched, transfixed, as a shine of coral caught her eye above the water line. Too quickly for her to appreciate more than the golden streaks in her glimpse of the tailfin, the mermaid splashed playfully as she swam to meet her partner's hand with her own. They shared a small grin, the witch nodding happily. At an upward jerk of the mermaid's chin, she continued to scramble up the ladder until she was sitting on the ridge of the glass, her legs floating out into the water.

Silent as the predator Kol had insisted they were, the mermaid slid up to rest her elbows on the witch's lap, her severe expression heightened by the sharpness of her features. Despite the harshness, however, the slender claws were gently caressing; the witch looked like she wanted to push for further contact, but remained still until a click of the mermaid's tongue. Then, her hands slid up to untie the headband holding back her hair. Coral, like her mistress. 

The mermaid reared up out of the water, placing a tiny kiss to the seashell hanging from the witch's neck. "Some collars are more subtle than others," Klaus whispered, his breath distractingly warm against the skin of her neck. "A physical reminder that you belong to someone, that your master wants you to be theirs. Is that something you'd want, sweetheart?"

Fidgeting, Caroline cleared her throat of the sudden tightness she felt. "You buy me jewelry all the time," she pointed out, "that doesn't make me yours." The grip of his arms loosened in surprise, and she grabbed his wrists to keep him close. "I've been wanting a new tattoo, though. Know any good artists?"

Oh, so predictably, she was pulled back against his chest, his fangs temptingly close to biting the curve of her shoulder. Instead, he let his lips nip at the skin while she continued to watch the show.

The mermaid had turned between the witch's legs, binding her ankles with the headband so her legs were locked around the flush, scaled hips. Testing the knot, the mermaid spun back for a deep kiss. The witch latched her arms around her neck and took a deep, deep breath once her mistress pulled away. With a powerful flick of her tail, they were underwater, their embrace suspended for the crowd to cheer. 

"Tied up," Klaus explained, probably just to keep her riled, "the submissive must put total trust in her mistress. Trust that she knows her limits, to give her breath and withhold it to heighten the pleasure."

Caroline's teeth tugged at her bottom lip, watching the lovers spin up to the surface, the witch pulling greedy gulps of air as the mermaid nuzzled at her throat. "Is that what you want to do to me?" Fear might have been a rational response to such an idea, but she couldn't ignore the throbbing of her center at the thought.

"No, my love." Lingering at the spot behind her ear, Klaus let his tongue dart across the sensitive skin. "I have other plans for you."

Her fingers laced through his as she pressed back into his chest. "Show me, Master. Please?"

Nodding, Klaus kept a firm hold on her hand as he led them back through the growing crowd. Caroline only looked back once, and the mermaid had pulled them back underneath the water. The sheer bliss on the witch's face left her feeling more sure than ever that she wanted to see what Klaus had in mind for her.

* * *

"Are you ready to play, sweetheart?"

Caroline looked up to see his reflection in the bathroom mirror, his expression open, appraising. He had asked her to wait for him to get the room ready; she assumed it was a chance for her to reconsider if she wanted to. But his collar was loosened, and all she wanted was to bite into his throat again.

She wanted him to let her.

"Yes, Master," she answered, her lips feeling puffy from chewing on them impatiently. Unsure how to proceed, though, she stayed still.

Smirking, Klaus moved toward her and kissed her gently. His hands turned her by the hips to face the mirror again. "Let's start with this," he said, deftly pulling out the pins holding her hair in an elaborate braid. With each strand released, he would card his fingers through the tangles, scowling at the stick of hairspray and massaging her scalp along the way. He sighed once her hair was loose, her head leaning into his warm palm. "There, that must feel better."

With a satisfied hum, Caroline nodded. "Thank you, Master." She expected him to reach for the fastenings of her dress, but Klaus just kissed her shoulder.

"Come," he murmured, his hand spreading once more against her bared spine. "I have options for you."

"I thought you were the one making decisions tonight," she teased.

Klaus shook his head, not rising to the bait. "Tonight is about you." The reminder was punctuated by a finger dipping into the edge of her dress, coaxing along the edge of her garter belt. "I have several avenues in mind, but I want to know your preferences."

Blinking, Caroline shyly met his eyes. Years together, an eternity to go in Klaus's estimation, he knew everything about her. Even in a situation where he should be calling all the shots, however, he was letting her have some control. She was right: dom!Klaus was pretty hot, if for a completely unexpected reason. 

_He let her be herself._

She licked her lips. "Okay. What are my options, then?"

Klaus nodded toward the bedside table, thoughtfully covered with a scarf to protect the toys lying on top. Already too excited, she felt her body clench at the thoughtfulness; good hygiene was sexy. Before she could tell him so, his lips were at her ear. "Pick one."

Pouting, she thought they all looked delicious. "Just one?"

A pinch at her side made her jolt. "Careful, sweetheart. I've been generous so far," he warned. "One to start, another if you do well."

Focused on the task at hand and not the enticing promise in his tone, Caroline let a hand wander over the set. Nipple clamps, a paddle that left her ass wiggling, and some sort of harness left her intrigued. But it was the cool, metal plug and the red velvet rope that left her mouth open in want. Silently, she held them both up for his approval. 

With a wicked smirk, Klaus took them from her and placed them back on the nightstand, stepping into Caroline as he did. She felt overwhelmed by his scent and the warmth of him right there, and on any other night, she would have pulled him onto the bed with her already. As tempting as it was to do so anyway, she really did want to respect the lifestyle and his role as her Master. While not all aspects appealed to her, she had yet to worry about Klaus's ability to lead her. 

Probably well aware of how turned on she was, Klaus didn't quite touch her as he turned to face her. She recognized the flurry of strategizing behind his eyes - less murdery than usual, but still super hot. "Excellent choices, sweetheart. I look forward to using them later. For now," his voice dropped to a deep, enticing murmur, "please remove your dress and get on the bed."

Finally, Caroline's hands eagerly went to the clasp of her halter, sliding the silk of her dress down until all that remained were the stockings hooked to the black, lace garter belt. Taking him at his word to only remove her dress, she slid onto the bed and made herself comfortable against the pile of pillows. Her legs crossed primly at the ankle as she waited for him to join her.

Klaus ran his tongue across his bottom lip, smiling at the invitation she presented. Instead, he moved toward a chair he'd set at the end of the bed. Settling himself into it like a king accepting his throne, he drummed his fingers against the end of the armrest as though marking the time he made her wait. "You make a very pretty picture, my love."

Her chest heaved at the praise. "Thank you, Master."

"Would you like to touch yourself? 

Nodding, Caroline fought against the urge to open her legs. If he was going to be the one issuing orders, she knew he'd be explicit in them. Questions didn't count. Though Klaus the Megalomaniac wasn't her favorite, he definitely understood how to get what he wanted. Despite the extreme differences in the current situation, Caroline had faith those skills would translate well. She waited.

The smile spread slow as honey across his face. "Good. I want you to spread those lovely legs of yours as you play with your breasts."

Caroline slunk into the pillows as she followed directions, the soft bedspread rubbing oddly against the fishnets when her legs stretched out. One hand rose to cup the soft underside of her breast, the other coming up to her mouth. She licked one finger, then two, bringing them to her nipple. She pulled at the nub, watching him watch her. Nothing was quite as intoxicating as the power she felt at how captivated she could make him. Biting back a moan, she let her thumb stroke down her sternum until she heard him growl. "May I? Please, Master."

"Slowly," he allowed, eyes golden in the low light of the room.

Soothing her hands down her torso, Caroline lingered over the edges of her garters, teasing the skin just underneath. The red bite marks of the fabric would disappear quickly, but Klaus had a habit of kissing each indentation until they faded. She liked that. One hand falling to her bare pussy, she slipped a finger through her soaked folds, the hours of waiting making themselves known. Tracing the slick finger around her clit, her hips raised at the stimulation. The slow command was killing her, but Klaus would reward her tenfold for obeying.

She brought a hand back to her nipple as she ground her hips up into her hand, building herself up into a rhythm that would be so much better with Klaus's stubble against her thighs. Her moans were soft but constant in the otherwise quiet suite. She could feel the rising crests of pleasure, and all she wanted was for the wave to crash into release, and - 

"Enough." Caroline wanted to growl herself in response, but Klaus's hands were clenched on the armrest, gone still as a statue while she'd been distracted. It appeared her master was also feeling the strain of restraint. "Are you ready for me, sweetheart?"

Her nod had turned a touch frantic. "Yes, Master."

He beckoned to her with a raise of his chin, and she crawled toward him across the bed until she was standing within reach. His legs widened a bit. "Kneel for me."

Palms falling to his knees for balance, Caroline eased herself to the floor. She's not sure where he found the padded mat, but she's grateful for the plush cushion. "Do you want a taste?" he asked sinfully, and she forced her hands to remain still as she again nodded. "Then carry on, my love."

Almost automatically, her fingers darted to his belt, pulling it free as he went to unbutton his shirt. By the time she had jerked his pants and underwear down, his chest had already been bared. She let her nails scrape down his abs when she kissed the inside of his thigh. Nibbling her way up the soft skin, she pressed light kisses to the length of his cock until she could swipe her tongue around the head. She gently cupped his balls as she flicked the tip of him, just skipping across the slit. Sucking until her lips closed around him, Caroline closed her eyes and pulled him deep into her mouth. She relished the slight buck of his hips as she drew back, leaned in for another, deeper pass.

"Good, sweetheart. Touch yourself again for me, take your own pleasure while I take mine in you." His voice turned hard, though, at the glitter in her eye. "But not too much. I don't want you to come until I'm inside you." It was a warning, and a good one she needed to hear because she was halfway to an orgasm already.

Still, Caroline eagerly obeyed, one hand dropping to stroke at her center before sliding two fingers inside herself. All but riding her hand, she let her moans vibrate as she sucked him off. She rocked back and forth as best she could, focused only on the dick in her mouth and the fingers in her pussy until she felt only pleasure. Her whole body tensed for the crash of the wave she'd been building, though she tried not to let it show as she redoubled her efforts on Klaus.

At his garbled moan, she released him with a pop. Her hand stroked the base of his cock as she moved down to suck the tender sac underneath. Just as her tongue lapped back to the sensitive skin behind, Klaus let out a choked warning. Caroline leaned back, panting. "Where would you like to finish?"

"Take me in your mouth," he ordered, his voice hoarse. "Every drop."

Biting her lip, Caroline bobbed her mouth back over his cock, her tongue working quickly to urge him on. One hard suck and she swallowed each burst of his release, hands soothing up and down his calves as he gasped. She worked him down slowly, lingering over the warmth of his flagging erection until she felt his fingers in her hair.

He tugged her head up for a filthy kiss, her nails digging into the skin of his chest in surprise. A hand cupped her ass to pull her onto his lap. "As lovely as that was," he said, kissing the corner of her mouth, "you disobeyed me. How?"

Caroline struggled to keep his gaze, the disappointment burning in her face. "I came against your wishes, Master."

Klaus's hand was distractingly warm against her backside. "How shall I punish you for it?"

The warmth was a delightful threat she found, and she squirmed against him. "As you wish."

A light slap left her jumping. "Hands and knees on the bed," Klaus ordered. "I think ten strikes will suffice, to ease us both into it." He helped her stand, pushing her up by the hips so she could get into position. When she glanced back over her shoulder, her ass swayed with the motion and he clenched his fists. "Count out loud for me, sweetheart."

The first was little more than a love tap, the second a more substantial hit that had her breath hitching in her throat. His fingers would massage her skin between each spank, and she could almost feel her blood rushing to the surface. "I like this shade of pink on you," he whispered. "One more, my love."

By the tenth, she had been thrusting back into his hand, and her thigh just grazed his cock behind her. He rested his hand on her ass to create space between them, though it didn't hold the implied threat of more punishment. Either way, she moaned at the contact, eyes hazy with the desire for more. "Thank you, Master. I hope to have learned my lesson," she breathed.

"We'll see," Klaus warned as he walked to the nightstand, picking up the velvet rope she'd chosen. "I want you to kneel before the headboard, find a comfortable position for your hands before I bind them."

Caroline swallowed the sudden rise of nerves in her throat, though she’d let Klaus tie her up before. It was less about the concept, she decided, and more about the tone of the interaction. The handcuffs had been a fun game of opportunity, she being the one to lift them from a cop car while Klaus compelled their unfortunate audience to what would have become a public indecency charge. But that time, they’d tested the limits of her headboard more than their own relationship. 

This would be something vastly different, ceding control of her pleasure to Klaus for the chance to fulfill a deeper connection. Every decision consciously made, a deliberate trade of power for greater release. Deeply aware of that, Caroline moved without breaking eye contact with him. She settled her knees to brace against the pillows and grasped the wrought iron to create leverage for whatever he had in mind. “Will this work, Master?”

“Perfect,” he replied, already weaving the velvet rope around her wrists to form a loose-fitting knot. “Are you all right?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Remember the safe word.”

“Paris.”

Klaus grinned, finishing the knot with a slow pull. She had about an inch of give when taut, the headboard firmly bolted and spelled to the wall. “Then let’s begin.”

Apparently, his plan included kissing every inch of her back. His stubble scraped perfectly against the nape of her neck, a breathless sigh escaping her. Hands spanning her waist over the lace of her garter belt, he nipped at the fabric with his teeth. “I adore your body,” he murmured, “and this is in my way.”

Flicking apart the hooks, he dragged his lips across the red line it left in her skin. “Beautiful.” A hand curved around her thigh from behind as he slid a stocking down to her knee. “I’m going to lift your leg to remove this,” he warned for her to keep balance. He kept a firm grip on her hip as the other hand stroked the silky nets down the length of her leg. With painstaking slowness, he repeated the process on her other leg. 

His fingers drifted up and down the backs of her thighs. “How are you feeling, sweetheart?”

Caroline looked back, her face flushed with want. “I’m ready,” she said.

“I can tell,” he teased, his palm rubbing up the slick skin of her inner thigh. A finger drifted across her clit, still soaked from earlier. Klaus dropped his head to lick lightly at her center, and her hips chased his mouth when he pulled back. “Delicious.”

She wanted to squirm, to whine, to beg until he made her come. “Please, Master,” she groaned, “I want you.”

Dragging his lips up her spine, Klaus stroked a calming hand down her waist as he pressed against her back. His chin tucked over her shoulder, he rubbed the head of his cock along her slit and gently pushed forward. They both moaned once he was flush against her ass, his hands squeezing her hips more tightly to him. “You feel bloody perfect.”

“Thank you, Master,” she murmured, hoping it’d spur him to move. 

Klaus bit at the curve of her shoulder with blunt teeth. His tongue laved the marks left, and he warned, “Hold on, my love.”

All the buildup made sense when Klaus started fucking her at a supernatural speed, and Caroline was glad for the bindings reinforcing her grip on the headboard. Once the initial shock wore off, she caught onto his rhythm and started pushing back to meet his thrusts. He pressed at her clit, sending her over the edge she’d been dangling from. Climax after climax thrummed through her, renewed with each perfect stroke inside her. Words failed her, she instead held onto her balance for dear life as gasps and moans fell from her lips unbidden.

She could tell Klaus was close to coming himself, his movement growing tense and erratic until he choked out a low grown into her neck. Thrusts slowing to an indulgent pace, the sensation was almost too much with the aftershocks of her own release. Ever in tune with her body, Klaus slid out from behind her to remove the rope. “Shh, my love,” he coaxed, gently supporting her with a hand spread across her stomach as her arms were set free. Pulling her closer, Klaus cuddled her tightly, a soothing hand running up and down her back. “Beautiful, beautifully done, sweetheart.”

The praise was welcome - needed even, as Caroline was surprised to find. She pressed her face into his shoulder, her arms curling around him as tightly as he held her. “Thank you, Master.”

Klaus hesitated, then pressed a kiss to her temple. “I think that’s enough for today, don’t you?”

Caroline agreed easily, kissing a bird inked onto his chest. “That was...intense. More than I was expecting.”

“But you enjoyed it?”

Hearing the trepidation in his voice, she smiled reassuringly up at him. “It was amazing, seriously. And I like the cuddling. Good aftercare choice.”

He rolled his eyes at the lingo; her research rearing its enthusiastic head again. “I’d like you to take some blood, too.”

She bit playfully at his nipple, laughing when he tickled her in retaliation. “Okay. How are _you_  feeling?”

Leaning down for sweet, chaste kiss, Klaus smiled. “I feel awe, my love. I’m in awe of you.”

“Right back at you,” she teased. Glancing over to the nightstand, she licked her lips at the toys they didn’t get to use. “Can we do it again sometime?”

Klaus kissed her again. “If you’d like,” he promised. “After all, practice makes perfect.”

Her arms slipped around his neck, pulling him on top of her for another deep kiss. Hips rocking up into him, desire burning low in her belly. “Sounds good,” she said against his lips before flipping him onto his back and straddling him. “But I think this round is my turn, _love_.”


End file.
